


From the Desk of Ludovico Van Hellscream

by becklame



Category: Monster High
Genre: Other, journal format, possibly canon divergent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2018-10-13 19:24:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10520244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/becklame/pseuds/becklame
Summary: A collection of documents from the world's greatest monster hunter, intended to educate those in similar pursuits on the most famed and feared beasts that walk this wretched earth.





	1. File 31b: Simulacra

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally started as a supplement for my au/fanverse blog, Monster High Legacies: http://mh-legacies.tumblr.com/   
> Despite this, it's not directly connected to the blog.
> 
> I imagine that by being a skilled monster hunter and able to (briefly) bluff the monsters into thinking he was on their side, Van Hellscream probably has done some intensive research on the more famous monsters.
> 
> In Legacies, I've given him the first name "Ludovico"- mostly to match Lilith with the "L" thing, and also because I figured if he should have a first name, it should be over-the-top and sinister-sounding.

Of all the monsters that walk this Earth, the most ghastly of all would be the simulacra. While only heaven knows what would possess a man to recreate himself in the image of God, I would prefer to not think about heaven if God’s image is truly so repulsive.

Perhaps the most infamous of the simulacra is that attributed to the name Frankenstein. The most recently-lived person I have found records of going by that name has been deceased for some time now; however, he appears to have been the true Victor Frankenstein.

My research has told me that the young Victor attended a private, secretive institution in New Salem that I cannot find more information on other than the fact that he studied under a Dr. Steam. It would seem that Dr. Steam was the man who planted the evil seed of necromancy in Victor’s brain, as the next record I can find of Victor’s scholarly work involved the reanimating of a corpse whose brain had been removed.

The descriptions I have uncovered of his most well-known creation, for better or worse, are exactly what any layman would expect. The creature stands eight feet tall and has a muscular build, green skin, and bolts in his neck. What’s more startling are the things I’ve learned in my travels that the average man may not already know: the monster also has the ability to conduct and manipulate electricity, as silly as it may seem, and is startlingly intelligent- as if part of Victor’s own brain had been implanted in the fiend. In fact, I have even heard from some reports that it has referred to itself with that name- “Victor.” Truly less like the image of God and more like a twisted vessel of narcissism, if you would ask me.

The monster has no confirmed weaknesses, but I would suggest to bring a torch should you ever seek it out, just in case. Fire will still destroy whatever it touches.

~ L. Van Hellscream


	2. File 32: Mummies

For the past two hundred years, Western culture has become enamored with the burial practices of the ancient Egyptians. Some sources have even claimed that the complex rituals performed by these people have recently caused their dead to reanimate and live again among us.

While these claims may just seem to be superstitions brought on by the Westerners’ dehumanization and fetishization of cultures they deem more “exotic” than their own, new evidence has been found that there may in fact have been supernatural occurrences in Egypt. My research team has traveled to the country and taken samples of the soil surrounding the pharaohs’ burial sites, as well as any artifacts we have deemed to contain unusual amounts of an energy source unfamiliar to us. After several tests we have concluded that there are similar atoms present in both the soil and in the artifacts, which look to carry no purpose previously described by known Egyptologists. I have presently labeled them as “amulets” until I can find a more accurate description.

Despite the foreign substances in the soil as well as the amulets, I have no concrete evidence that there are actual living mummies in Egypt. Nor do I have any hard proof of mummies in America, but I do have some potential points of interest: the teen model Nefera de Nile claims to be descended from a Ramses the Twelfth, whose reign is otherwise unrecorded, if he even exists; and according to a recent interview with businesswoman Lux Ptolemy, she and the rest of her family share similar religious beliefs with the ancient Egyptians.

Personally, I do not believe any of this. The identification of the upper class with the Egyptians is likely just another fad, similar to how their 19th-century predecessors would collect and unwrap the bodies of the ancient people.

~L. Van Hellscream

———————————–

Edit: My research team has uncovered ancient embalming materials on their latest tomb excavation. They contain compounds similar to those found in the amulets, but at much higher levels. We may have more evidence to support our theory…


End file.
